It is an object of this invention to provide a new system that predictably and constantly provides for the movement of fluid (e.g., fluids such as water or other suitable fluids) and to use that movement for useful work; such as to generate energy or provide for irrigation. The preferred system does this by means of a self contained environment that automatically recycles through its fluid movement processes. The system does not require the burning of a combustible fuel, the use of nuclear power sources, or rely on the unpredictable natural sources of energy (hydro and wind), and does not kill scores of wildlife by the turning of hydro or wind powered blades.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system that can be mass produced, be easily replicated, be easily sized for the supply of fluid or energy desired, be easily located, and be easily scaled to accommodate the requirements of the area or region.
Another object of this invention is to provide an energy generation system that reduces the cost of energy, including the risk associated with some types of energy generation systems, both long term and short term.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which utilizes the gravitational forces applied to weight to create fluid movement and energy, and does not require a lower level fluid pool to receive fluids from a higher level or the movement of waves which are each typical requirements of these systems. Typical fluid based systems rely on wave action or the head of one elevation of fluid which is higher than a second elevation whereby energy is created through the movement of fluid from the higher elevation to the lower elevation. This invention relies on neither of these to serve as an energy source.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system whereby water can be moved from a lower source to higher areas for irrigation without external power sources.
Another object or this invention is to use high density buoyant fluid to reduce the size of self contained energy producing systems while maintaining a comparable supply of energy.